This invention generally relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a data storage device for storing data related to the gas turbine engine.
Modern gas turbine engines typically include a plurality of engine sections which are constructed on a modular basis. For example, a typical gas turbine engine includes at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Each of these engine sections include numerous parts. In addition, gas turbine engines include numerous other components including electronic engine components, nacelle assemblies, and the like.
Engine data, including engine history data, parts history data and other information, is currently maintained for engines in service. The engine data is typically recorded manually in notebooks or the like. Relevant information pertaining to the engine including maintenance information and the years of life of the engine and its components, for example, must be hand recorded to track the life history of the engine. Disadvantageously, the notebook containing the life history of the engine may become misplaced. Misplacement of the engine data is further compounded due to the transient nature of gas turbine engines during their service life. For example, a gas turbine engine may be used by several different airlines and on multiple aircraft during its service life.
In addition, human error is inherent in recording the engine data in this manner. For example, failure to record relevant engine data may result where multiple individuals perform maintenance on the engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a gas turbine engine having a data storage device which provides an improved process for recording engine data and that reduces the opportunity for human error in recording the engine data.